


made to be his queen

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: The World of Ice and Fire, Dance of the Dragons, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, Pre-Series, canon typical underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The girl - Daenaera - curtsies and greets him as though she was made for it, made for court too, and says, "Your grace," in a voice sweet as any honey Aegon had tasted.Aegon III meets his future (second) queen.





	made to be his queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meerida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerida/gifts).



> Set in 133AC :)

Aegon is quite fed up of this stupid feast - it's purpose was to find him a new wife when Jaehaera had only just died a moon ago! - when he hears his name being called across the hall and turns to see his half-sisters walking towards him, a young girl holding Baela's hand while she skipped beside them.

"Aegon," Rhaena greeted, an easy smile on her face. "How do you fare?"

"Well," he says, even as he feels completely out of control of everything. But that wasn't unusual these days. "And you?" He adds, remembering his courtesies.

"I'm quite alright, thank you. More importantly though, would you like to know who Baela found dancing just now?" Rhaena asks, smiling at Aegon then the girl.

Aegon isn't much one for games, he prefers things straight to the point. But he plays along for the little girl, and his sisters who always are there for him. "Who did you find?"

"This," Baela says, "is our cousin, or second cousin, something like that...anyhow, this is a lovely lady by the name of Daenaera Velaryon."

The girl - Daenaera - curtsies and greets him as though she was made for it, made for court too, and says, "Your grace," in a voice sweet as any honey Aegon had tasted.

Then he remembers what Rhaena and Baela had been hinting to him a few days before, about how he shouldn't let Lord Peake marry him to his daughter - not that he'd wanted to, really. Everyone wished for him to wed their daughters, sisters and nieces...and cousins, it seems.

Lord Velaryon wasn't a man Aegon knew personally but his father was a cousin to Aegon's mother...but he'd rather not to think about Rhaenyra, else he remembers the roar and the heat and...

"Aegon?" Rhaena asks, putting a hand to his cheek. He hears her mutter something about how warm he is.

"I'm fine," he assures. After saying it so much the lie is almost easy, Aegon thinks.

"Are your certain?" Rhaena asks, looking so motherly. Aegon thinks that any child she has will be lucky - and perhaps she will be a mother soon, she had just married Lord Corwyn Corbray.

Just then, said man comes over to them, with a handsome smile that makes Rhaena blush. Aegon only just manages to stop rolling his eyes - between Rhaena's great love and Baela with her songs, he wasn't sure he'd survive!

"Your grace," Lord Corwyn says to Aegon. "Would you mind terribly if I stole away your sweet sister?"

Aegon almost laughs at that. Clearly, this man will be a good father. What a lucky child Rhaena's babe will be.

"You may," Aegon allows, watching them go.

"I can dance too," Lady Daenaera tells Baela.

His sister nods, and looks at Aegon. No, he was not dancing! He wants to tell her, wants to scream. Baela seems to see this because she turns back to Daenaera.

"That's wonderful, little lady. Now, there's your father, do you think you could dance with him so I might speak with my brother?" Baela asks kneeling down to meet Daenera's eyes.

"Of course," Daenaera replies as she curtsies once to Baela and next to Aegon himself. "Your grace."

Then Aegon watches as she runs off to a man who must be a father. He does seem to resemble Lord Corlys slightly but Aegon isn't close enough to him to know for certain.

"She is sweet," Baela fills the silence when Aegon doesn't.

He nods, "Indeed."

"Perhaps one day she might be a good queen - it is as though sephe were made to be one. Your queen, even?" Baela asks, smirking a little.

"I didn't see that coming," Aegon mocks as Baela sits beside him.

His sister groans. "Truly, I get enough sarcasm from Rhaena, I need none from you," she tells him, not really serious. "Now, on the matter of Daenaera, we can decide later, yes?"

"Later," he agrees.

"But you must choose a queen, and you mustn't take too long," Baela reminds him.

Aegon sighs, rather irritated. "I know, I know. We've barely gotten out of the mourning period for one little girl, though I'm certain I was the only one to truly mourn her and not just pretend so as to curry favour with someone else - but why don't we see what children are available to marry and force a crown on?"

In response to that some might be shocked, some disgusted, other upset or angry. Baela, being herself, laughs and says, "How could I have ever doubted you are a son of Daemon?"

"Be off," Aegon says with none of the bite that was in his previous words.

"As you say, your grace..." Baela is smirking and they can only mean something bad will happen. "Would you like to dance with Daenaera?"

"Baela!" He shouts, perhaps too loud, but Baela bursts into laughter and he sees Rhaena smiles at them from across the hall as she dances with her husband. Aegon smiles then, and widely and honestly too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so don't judge!


End file.
